


The Fight

by Zaniida



Series: POI Drabblefics [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, elbows-friendly, kinda random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: If they're gonna fight, they really need to lay out some ground rules first.(This was totally my beta reader's fault.)





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsOfStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsOfStone/gifts).



> I had kinda meant to make this back when the weather more suited it, but that obviously didn't work. Ah well.

“Not the head or neck, obviously. And not my bad leg.” He needn’t specify which; John knows. “I can’t really run around,” he adds, “or bend over quickly. Have to make them in advance, so…” Frowning, he searches John’s face. “If this is too much trouble, John--”

John’s smile is an easy one, with affection crinkling the eyes. “Doesn’t bother me.”

A short search finds them a waist-high brick wall near the edge of the park. Bare branches loom overhead as they cheerfully start lining the top of the wall with well-packed snowballs.

Once they're in position, Finch lets fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my beta reader said that because my stuff was so dark, I kinda owed the fandom a fluffy snowball fight. So this is about where I got with that idea.
> 
> I'm debating about making a series of chapters, each a drabble and adding a participant to the fight. But it'll likely be ages before I do anything like that. If you'd like to follow up on this, you are, of course, encouraged to do so ^_^


End file.
